


Sole Focus Part One

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [45]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 100 days challenge, F/M, Peach lipgloss, Personal Challenge, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Peaches/I Move the Stars for No OneOr: Sarah and her friends are putting on a play. However she has to run off for some reason.Rated M just in case
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 4





	Sole Focus Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 100 Days challenge, Part One of Labyrinth week. This is also the first part of a multi part fic series I didn’t know I was writing this week until this morning. Don’t know if it’ll be more than two fics though yet. Look for Part 2 tomorrow. 
> 
> Four more fics to write this week for Labyrith and looking forward to it.

Sarah sighs looking up from her work of retouching a couple set pieces.

Almost lunch time she thinks.

People are milling about getting ready for the play ,dressed in an old ratty pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt and looking like everybody else because nobody wants to put on their costumes quite yet; everybody looks the same. 

Sarah blends in, which is exactly the point of a stagehand. A year ago when Sarah had walked in people had thought she was trying out for a part, and Sarah had said no she just wanted to paint set pieces. 

They’d let her do what she wanted. Even though Karen had stopped by with her lunch and pushed the director to give her even a small part. Saying she had a natural gift for it saying she’d love doing it when she was young.

The director had called her into his office that afternoon and asked her, if she wanted a small part in the next show and Sarah had thought about it for a second but ultimately declined.

Sarah’s glad she declined the offer though because she now hear a couple of actors practicing their lines a few feet away and it sends shivers down her spine, because their doing The Labyrinth

“Give me the child Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered- Dang it why can I never remember that line.” She hears Lizzie say,

Then she hears Seb say something, “Maybe you're just a dunce Liz.”

“Shut up Seb.” She hears Donald say, “We have a couple weeks for her to get it right?’

“It’s the only repeated line in this entire musical.” Seb mutters, “Plus you don't have any leg to stand on Don, You sound like a strangled cat when you get to “I Move the Stars for no one in that dang song.”

Silence. With her back turned she can picture Lizzie and Don glaring at Seb.

“Well, if you think were so bad, who do think can do any better, she hears Lizzie say, 

“Sarah Williams.” She hears Seb’s confident reply.

She drops the paint brush in surprise and all three of them turn to look at her,

“If you’ll excuse me… and she gets up and runs for the stage door only to hear Seb call after her.

\---

Sarah looks up at the sound of the door opening and closing only to find Seb leaning against the brick wall next to her.

He sighs, 

And then she sighs.

“Look Sarah, I’m sorry for putting you on the spot back there but I’ve known you since freshman year of high school and you used to be obsessed with the book. And Jareth.”

Sarah flinched at the name but Seb didn’t notice and continued on speaking, We used to read each other passages of it and go out to that park in the late afternoons. Everything changed that summer I went away. When I came back you had packed everything away and were different. Nothing like the Sarah I used to know.”

“I grew up Seb over that summer. And a couple life lessons.” She said,

“You also began to watch that little brother of yours like a hawk. Like if you looked away for one second he’d disappear into thin air.” Seb said, “And you haven’t stopped, even though Toby’s a teenager now.”

“I don’t think I’ll stop for while at least until Toby’s out of this god forsaken town.”

“Why?”Seb asked looking at Sarah confusedly,

“You know how I was always wishing Toby wasn’t there, and that I always had more time to hang out.” Sarah said moving her bangs out of her eyes, “Well my wish came true that summer.”

Seb laughed, “What like the Goblin King came to take Toby off your hands?”  
Sarah just nodded.

And Seb stopped laughing. “What really, Jareth showed up at your door?”

“Blew in through a window actually.” Sarah said, “After that I learned that that words, and wishes have power.”

“How was it?” 

“Terrible, Scary and so many other words I can’t think of.” She said with a soft sigh, “I won my brother back though or at least I think so. But he almost won. He was manipulative.” thinking back on the shimmery memory that was that time at the ball.

“Was it because he was handsome?” Seb asked, “Solely focused on you?”

“What?”

“Jareth I mean was the fact that his sole focus on you hot?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said slowly, “He wasn’t bad to look at with his blond hair, those eyes and tight pants.”

“Really?” Seb said, “Do think he’d love me if I wished you away?” 

Sarah bit her lip, And pushed off the wall walking to the door, she didn’t want to answer that question, didn’t want to think about what could come after if it happened. 

Opening the door to go back in the theater she responded, “He wouldn’t love you Seb. Even if he came up here and lived with us for a while, he’d just see you as a means to an end, he’d manipulate you into giving him what he wanted in hopes he’d return your feelings. He’s solely focused on one thing and that’s it.”

“Yeah, Yeah I get it. Jareth the Goblin King is in love with the girl who ran his labyrinth.” 

“Thanks for taking my mind off of how bad Lizzie is as at playing the princess, Sarah.” Seb said opening the door for her, “You’re very imaginative and that’s why you’d be perfect, and it’s why I decided to do this musical play thing for the community fundraiser.” 

Sarah wasn’t really paying attention to what Seb was saying anymore, “Really Seb I highly doubt that?”

“No really Sarah you have to believe me, a couple months back I was stumped on what show to put on and I was cleaning out a bunch of stuff and I found an old video tape of you all dressed up in the park saying lines of that fairy tale of yours and just couldn’t get out of my head.”

Sarah froze, “What?”

“Yeah, thoughts of doing this thing wouldn’t leave me alone. It was like I was possessed by it. I even dreamed of it.” Seb said loudly, “And sometimes I hear voices telling me to put in the roll of the princess.”

“Hey Seb!” Lizzie said running up to them “Something… Sarah are you alright, you look a little pale there?”

Sarah felt frozen by the words Seb had just said, he was having dreams.

“Uh..” was Sarah’s excellent response. 

Lizzie and Seb were both looking at her strangely, concern written all over their faces. She had to think of something quick 

“Uh.. I just realized how late it is.” She said, “I need to go pick up Toby so we can go do his driving lessons.” 

Liz and Seb glanced at each other like they knew she was lying but Sarah didn’t care she had somewhere she needed to be.

She turned on her heel and grabbed her coat, keys and her hat, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She said kissing Seb on the cheek like she always did and ran for her car.

\---  
She drove home quickly. Once in the door of her tiny studio apartment she tossed her clothing off not caring where it landed and climbed in the shower.

She knew this shower wasn’t for her to relax her, it was to get her ready for what was going to happen later but she did everything she normally would do, washed her body and hair, then stayed under the water for much too long.

After her shower she jumped into action. She wanted the normal armor she usually wore when going to see him jeans and a red sweatshirt but she knew it wouldn’t do tonight.

So she pulled out of her closet something she’d never actually have to wear a black spaghetti strap slip and got on. It had lace on top as well as on the bottom it barely covered anything but it silky against her skin, then on went chunky red heels and a bit of makeup along with her favorite lipgloss, 

It was called peaches and cream. Then after brushing her hair was out the door, driving to where she knew he’d be. Where he had been for months now.

It was starting to rain, wind whipping wet leaves into a swirling window when she pulled into the driveway of the old manor.

It was a white brick building with a large wrap around porch with a dark blue as she stared up at the second floor she could feel his eyes on her. 

He was watching her. Perfect just what she wanted. She needed his focus to be on her.

Only on her.

Holding on to the front of her trench coat, she made her way up the front steps and inside, closing the front door behind her. She hadn’t even bothered knocking, just walked right in.

Knocking on the door would have prolonged everything made her neveres twang and then she wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

She took a deep breath, took off heels and walked up the dark stairway to the room he was in.

Was always in.

Dropping her shoes outside she opened the double doors and stepped inside his bedroom.  
And didn’t turn her back on the room to close the door, she leaned against it.

She’d been in this large room before, it was broken into parts. There was plush blue carpeting on the floor in each, the walls were all white except for one which was covered in mirrors and large windows with long sheer white curtains. The curtains match a dark wood four poster bed in the other part of the room that white sheets and hanging curtains.

In the part Sarah was there was a round table with a vase of flowers and a small grey sofa perfect for two and unlike the other part of the room where there was nothing on the wall, there was in here at least paintings of every sort as well as a small piano.

“Hello Sarah.” 

At that she sucked in a breath and glanced up to see him staring at her.

“Jareth.” She said calmly looking straight at him.

He was as handsome as always, leaning against the window sill legs crossed at the ankle. He had short red blonde hair that curled around his ears, today he was wearing a white dress shirt and tan pants. 

“So what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, still leaning against the window. He said his mismatched eyes still took her in from across the room as he took the cigarette from between his lip and blew smoke out, “It’s been such a long time. I thought you forgot about me.” 

He threw her wolfish grin after the last statement.

She shivered and stared back not wanting to answer right away. In the quiet thunder cracked and wind blew the curtains inward obscuring Jareth’s sharp face from her view for a few seconds.

It was going to storm; she knew. It always did when they were together.

“Close the window and I’ll tell you.” She ordered, tossing her trench coat on the sofa. “And get rid of that you know how I hate them

“Of course.” Jareth said tossing his still lit cigarette out the window, “Anything for you precious.”  
As he turned to close the window the thin silver chain that Jareth had worn around his wrist for many years glinted in the moonlight.


End file.
